


Box of Tears.

by TokyoGhoulKittens



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoGhoulKittens/pseuds/TokyoGhoulKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the drabble meme on tumblr.<br/>Furuta brings Kaneki a present and he is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Tears.

“God. Just…. Shut up.” Kaneki sighed in Frustration. 

Of all the things he had to put up with having Furuta work under him. This had to be the most ridiculous. Kaneki eyed the cardboard box Furuta had presented moments ago with suspicious. The tiny sounds emanating inside were not helping.

“I don’t think you’re looking at this the right way investigator Sasaki ☆☆☆” Furuta continued to talk, naturally. “take another look inside the box.”

It was taking all of Kaneki’s best ability to not bang his head against the wall. Dealing with Furuta was a huge pain in the ass. Dealing with what was inside that box was also going to be a huge pain. 

“Kittens. You thought it was a good idea to go ahead and adopt not one, not 2, but 5 kittens for the office?”

“One kitten alone would be too lonely and i couldn’t get two kittens because what if they hated each other and then I thought -”

“Investigator Nimura.” Kaneki warned. “You’re going to take the kittens back.

Inside the kittens were meowing. A cacophany of cries for love.

“There’s not one to take them back to. I found them on the street.”

“Then take them home, give them away, they’re not staying here.”

“As I was saying again, you should really just look at them again, maybe hold one.” Furuta opened the box and Kaneki really wanted to scream at that point but he had mastered the art of looking cool in the face of danger.

Furuta opened the box

5 tiny kittens all stared up at Kaneki expectantly.

_feed us. love us. meow. meow. meow._

They seemed to scream at Kaneki.

Before he even realized it Furuta had taken one of the orange ones and placed it in Kaneki’s arm.

“Wait-No. I can’t hold this.”

“Look it already loves you.” Furuta smiled. 

The kitten was purring and looked completely content in Kaneki’s arms.

Kaneki was screaming inside. He had to get these kittens out of here before -

Kaneki sneezed.

He sneezed again.

It was starting.

Kaneki had lost the battle.

It was too late.

The look on Furuta’s face said it all.

“Wait. Don’t tell me. You’re allergic to cats?”

Kaneki shoved the cat back to Furuta, “Just get them out of here.”

He left the office space. Kaneki couldn’t even own a kitten without it destroying him. It broke his heart. 


End file.
